1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a windshield wiper blade assembly, more particular to a windshield wiper blade assembly including a middle housing and a bridging member fitted in and engaging the middle housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vehicle windshield wiper includes an elongate elastic blade, an elongate blade support for supporting the elastic blade thereon, a bridging member secured to the blade support, a wiper arm pivoted to the bridging member, and a motor for driving movement of the wiper arm together with the elastic blade.
There is a need to design an assembly of the blade support and the bridging member that has a height relative to the elastic blade as low as possible so as to reduce the wind resistance thereof and that is easy to assemble and disassemble the bridging member and the blade support.